The Return of Childhood Nightmares
by Enterprise170Kirk
Summary: The torments of the childhood Sherlock wants to forget are brought back to him with a rush when a child is found dead. Then it gets worse...much worse


It was a cold night and a taxi stopped outside the area where a police tape stretched across the road, closing it off. Sherlock Holmes and John Watson walked over to the crime scene, where there was a body; a small body of a six-year old child. John looked and said "Oh God."

Greg looked at the two and said "it is a horrid sight, espeically since the boy is the one who was missing." Sherlock stood there as he looked at the body. He felt his heart tighting and slowly walked over to examine the body for clues. As he was looking, John came over and looked at the injuries, and saw his friend Sherlock was trembling and looked awfully pale Even Greg noticed that Sherlock didn't look good.

Sherlock was thinking and trying to look for clues. John looked at him"Sherlock, are you alright?" he asked.

Sherlock looked and told Greg how the child died. As he stood up he was looking around the area and found foot prints and tracks of a car. He looked up slightly and saw CCTV cameras. Later that night he headed to the morgue so he could look at the injuries in more detail.

Molly looked at Sherlock and John. She "it's always sad to see children in here but this is really heartbreaking!"

John nodded. "Very sad, espeically when the child is this young."

Sherlock looked up and said "the injuries are signs of abuse;sexual abuse too...but not the parents' doing because they didn't know their son was alone in the park while the baby sitter was asleep..."

Molly and John looked at each other and were still suprised that Sherlock can see everything from the body and injuries. John looked and was thinking when he heard his mobile make the incoming text sound. He glanced at it and saw it was a text from Mycroft Holmes.

The Text Said

Need to talk to you, John. Come to my home this evening.

Mycroft H

Sherlock was already heading out of the hospitalleaving John behind which was't normal for the younger Holmes brother. Molly looked around and then said "John, Sherlock has already gone!"

When John walked out of the hospital he saw a black car waiting for him and knew the car was sent by Mycroft. John climbed in and closed the door, and was wondering what Mycroft wanted this time.

After awhile the car stopped outside a house. The driver opened the door and lead John into the house to the living room where Mycroft was waiting for John.

John saw mycroft and asked "what is it this time?" He stood there waiting for the answer.

Mycroft slowly rose from his chair and said "I heard they found a child's body!" He walked over to the window and looked out. "Was Sherlock all right when he saw the body?"

John blinked, wondering and said "Sherlock did seem out of sorts!"

Mycroft closed his eyes and took a deep breath and said "I thought he would act like that, espeically because of what happened to him when he was little. I always tried to protect him, but there were times when I wasn't there and I couldn't protect him."

John looked at Mycroft and then it clicked. His mouth dropped open and he could not speak for a moment but finally managed to gasp "you are saying he was abused too?! But I have met your parents, they seemed nice."

Mycroft looked at John and shook his head. "Our parents aren't nice as you think, Doctor. Our mother isn't the one, but our father hurt Sherlock!"

Meanwhile, Sherlock was heading back to Baker Street alone. He walked into a shop and was deep in thought, as he bought some cigarettes. As he left the shop, he pulled a cigarette, lit one and carried on walking back to Baker Street. When he reached home and unlocked the door, he walked in and saw Mrs Hudson cleaning. He walked up the stairs and removed his scarf and coat and flung them carelessly over the back of a chair. He pulled on his dressing gown and picked up his violin.

A little later, a black car stopped outside of 221B and John got out and walked in. He heard the violin music as he walked in. He stood at the foot of the stairs for a moment, and understood why Sherlock was the way he was.

Mrs Hudson looked and saw John and said "hello, John dear, Sherlock seems depressed. Did your the case go bad?"

John nodded "sort of. The police found the little boy who has been missing for a while. Sorry for being late back; has he been all right?"

Mrs Hudson looked and nodded and said "Sherlock is Sherlock!" She smiled.

Sherlock was playing his violin and was thinking as he looked out of the window and heard footsteps. He did not need to look to know it was John.

"Mycroft wanted to talk to me!" John said as he sat down in his usual chair.

Sherlock stopped playing and wote something down "He told you about our childhood – about the abuse I got and he didn't."

"He did. I am sorry you went through that," John said softly.

Sherlock closed his eyes and said nothing to John for a while. An hour later Sherlock remained awake while John and Mrs Hudson had gone to bed. He sat and was thinking as he looked at the CCTV footage, trying to find any more clues.

Meanwhile, somewhere in London, a man was on his laptop. As he looked at photos and videos of children, the man smirked with an evil sick grin. The wall was covered in photos and newspaper clippings...of the great Sherlock Holmes.

Back in his rooms on Baker Street Sherlock placed his violin down as he walked over back to the window.

The next day, Mrs Hudson came up to the flat with a tray of tea. As she walked in, she saw John in the his usual chair, reading the morning paper. She looked around and asked "where is Sherlock?"

Johnwas about to answer when the door opened and Sherlock came out.

In Hyde Park there were parents with their children, playing and having fun. Some of the children was playing and splashing around, but there was a bench and a man sat there, pretending to read that day's paper. Just then a small boy was looking around for his mother but couldn't find them. The man stood, putting the paper asideand said "are you lost, little boy?" He knelt in front of the small child.

Back at 221B, Sherlock was getting ready to head out, planning to have a look at the street where the child's body had been found.

John looked up from his paper. "Going out, Sherlock?"

Sherlock nodded. "I am going back to the street, where the boy was found. It's daylight, and it will be easy to look around.I'll head over to Scotland Yard afterwards to look at the CCTV. You coming, John?" He looked at his friend and smiled when then John stood up and said "I'll come, Sherlock!"

In Hyde Park a woman was talking to other parents asking them if they had seen her son. They shook their heads. There were others around too, and they all shook their heads. No-one had seen a little boy on his own.

Sherlock and John were at the alley, and Sherlock was looking around as he was thinking. Hesaw some car tracks and footprints which belonged to neither the police cars nor the paramedics, who had walked around the crime scene . Sherlock was beginning to figure out the man who had killed the child.

John watched Sherlock and was writing down everything; right down to the tiniest detail on what Sherlock was finding and saying.

A little later Sherlock and John were at Scotland Yard and Sherlock was looking at the boy's clothes which had been picked up by the forensics team at the scene. While John was talking to Greg Lestrade, Greg confessed that he was concerned about Sherlock, and John decided to tell him that he too was worried, and told Greg some of Sherlock's past.

Greg stared at Dr. Watson in in shock. Just then his office door opened as an officer came in and told Lestrade that there was a distraught woman waiting in a interview room, and that she was crying and was worried about her child.

Sherlock was looking around and found out there have been a lot of unsolved cases of missing boys between the ages of 5 and 10. He was shocked the police and parents hadn't come to ask for his help.

John came in. "Sherlock, you'd better come. Another child has gone missing!"

Sherlock looked over his shoulder. "John, I need to tell you something," he said. "I love you, and I always have!"

John looked at him and was in total shock at what Sherlock just said to him. So shocked that he could not find anything to say in return. He said lots in his mind but none of it came out as words.

Sherlock watched John's face and was thinking about what he just said to him as he headed out of the CCTV room. He went to the interview room to see Lestrade who was talking to the mother of the missing child. As Sherlock walked in, he looked at the woman who was sitting down and crying.

John followed him into the room and felt sorry for the poor woman who was upset about her missing son.

Sherlock was reading what he can see on the woman as he listened to her talking to Lestrade. Eventually, he asked "so when did your son go missing?"

The woman told Sherlock what she knew and John wote down everything that was said for his blog.

Later that day, Sherlock and John got out of the taxi at Hyde Park. John looked around. "Hyde Park it's huge and busy!" he said.

Sherlock nodded "It is for a child!" He walked off, followed by John,as he walked. They got to where the boy had gone missing, and looked around. As they did so, John happened to turn to Sherlock and noticed a red dot on the back of the detective coat. He opened his eyes wide, and was about to shout out to Sherlock, but it was too late.

Sherlock turned and was hit by a bullet. A He stood there for a moment and slowly looked down.

John looked around and pulled out his handgun as he rushed over to his best friend, and placed his hand on wound. "It's going to be all right, Sherlock!" He was shocked and scared as he reached into his pocket for his mobile phone to call for an ambulance and was wondering who would shoot Sherlock.

The hired hitman rushed off and punched his car. "Damn it! I wasn't meant to shoot Holmes!". He started the car and went off to tell the man who asked him to shoot John Watson. He knew he wouldn't get paid for shooting Sherlock.

John looked around and heard people screaming and shouting, and the background sounds of traffic and sirens heading for the park. Just then he heard someone running and he looked and saw it was Lestrade.

Greg looked at John. "What happened?"

On the ground, Sherlock was trying to remain awake but it was hard to not go into shock and pass out.

John looked and said "we were looking around for clues, and all of a sudden Sherlock was shot." He looked over his shoulder and saw two men in green uniforms rushing over. The paramedics had arrived.

Meanwhile the hitman got out of the car and saw the older man standing there with the envelope containing his payment. "I shot Sherlock Holmes," he blurted out. "Not John Watson. I am sorry, Holmes got in the way!"

The older man was shocked and he narrowed his eyes. He pulled out his gun and killed the hitman instead of paying him. Then he turned on his heel and went back to his car. He was angry and had to take it out on someone or something.

Meanwhile John was in the back of the ambulance and holding Sherlock's hand as they headed to the hospital, He watched the paramedics working on the gunshot what Sherlock had almost like he was in a dream. Not long after, John was in the waiting room – waiting for the doctors who were working on Sherlock. He stopped pacing the room after a while and sat down, pulling out his phone. He opened his contacts and tapped on Mycroft's number.

Mycroft was in a meeting when his phone vibrated on the table. "I am sorry, but I need to take this call!" He rushed out of the meeting room, and pressed the answer button. He raised the phone to his ear. "Mycroft here. What is it, Doctor Watson?"

"Mycroft, you need to come to St Bart's Hospital – Sherlock has been shot!" He felt tears building up in his eyes, he couldn't lose Sherlock to death once again even if the first one was a fake death.

Mycroft opened his eyes wide and said "I will be right there, John!" He remembered helping Sherlock when he was little, and when he was battling his drug addiction. He walked back into the meeting room and cancelled the meeting, telling the people there had been a family emergency, before leaving to head to the hospital to see his younger brother.

John sat in the waiting room and was looking at the ground. He closed his eyes and was scared; he could feel his heart aching. Two hours later Mycroft and Mrs Hudson were there in the waiting room with him, and then the doctor came in and asked for the next of kin.

Mycroft went over to the doctor and told him he was the brother.

The doctor told the older Holmes about the gunshot wound,and said "You can go and see him, but he is asleep at the moment."

Mycroft nodded "Let John go in!"

The doctor agreed and turned to John "Doctor Watson, you may go in!"

John thanked Mycroft with a little smile and walked out of the waiting room. He headed to the Recovery Room where Sherlock was. As he walked in he saw Sherlock lying there with machines and wires attached to slowly walked over and sat down by the bed. "I am here, Sherlock. I also called your brother and Mrs Hudson; they are here too."

Meanwhile in a building, in the outskirts of the city of London, Mr Holmes Senior was busy taking out his anger on the small boy he had taken from the park. The boy cried and screamed as the man hurt him in ways which should not be used on children. He will get what he wants soon enough, even if he has to do it on his own.

During the night, Sherlock slowly opened his eyes and blinked a little and saw someone sitting next to his bed. It was his brother and he took a breath and said "Suprised to see you still here!"

Mycroft looked and said "Why do you think that, brother of mine?" He folded his arms and looked at the man in the bed.

Sherlock looked and didn't say anything for a while butthen said "Bullet was meant for John, not for me, Mycroft. I need you to tell me if he has got out again – you lied...you said he would never get out."

Mycroft sighed and said "you always find out with that brain of yours." He closed his eyes and sighed sadly but nodded.

Sherlock lay quietly, thinking, and then said "all those cases the police couldn't complete without telling me, or the parents not coming to to ask for my help, it's all due to him, isn't it?"

Mycroft nodded. "You will have protection and so will John and Mrs Hudson!"

"John and Mrs Hudson can look after them selves, well most of the time!" Sherlock was remembering when Mrs Hudson was held by Americans hired by Mycroft in his case that Watson called "A Scandal in Belgravia".

"We are not alone in this room!" Mycroft said. "Watson is here, asleep."

Sherlock smiled, turning his head to look across at John Watson.

Mycroft smiled. Sherlock's face said everything. "It's odd for you to love someone rather than your work!"

Sherlock nodded. "I know it is but there is just something about John Watson!" He lowered his head back down onto the pillow. After a long silence he said "I was always married to my work, but John isn't just my friend or my blogger, he is someone I really care about!"

Mycroft nodded. "Now you need to rest and get better and then get back to driving us mad."

Just then John said in a half asleep tone "and driving Greg insane!" He slowly rubbed his eyes to remove the sleep from them, and saw Sherlock was awake. He walked over and went into his doctor mode, beginning to check Sherlock's vitals and pain meds.

Sherlock watched him for a moment and then smiled softly. "John, I am feeling fine."

John smiled down at him and then said "Mycroft, can I have a moment alone with Sherlock ?" They watched Mycroft leaving and then John bent over the bed, removed Sherlock's oxygen mask and kissed him.

Sherlock's eyes opened wide and then he lifted his arms, being careful of the wires, and wrapped them around John's neck and returned the kiss.

A few days later Sherlock was released from the hospital, and he walked out to the waiting taxi and let John help him in. Sherlock took out his mobile and began to look at his Twitter, texts and news feeds.

John looked and said "Sherlock, you just got out of the hospital. You need to recover; to get better before you can carry on with the case."

Sherlock looked at John and then back at his phone and then said "John, I need to tell you that the bullet was for you...not for me!"

John looked at him in shock for a moment. "Someone is trying to get you alone?"

Sherlock nodded and said "Yes, and it's none other then my father."

John was thinking about what Sherlock had just said and then remebered what Mycroft had told him what his and Sherlock's father had done to them, and said "So your father could be the one who took the boy at Hyde Park?"

Sherlock was silent but nodded.

Few moments Mrs Hudson looked in and saw Sherlock, and she came over to him and hugged him "I was so worried about you dear," she said.

Sherlock looked and said "I know you were worried, like John and that dear brother of mine were." Later that evening Sherlock was looking out the window and was thinking when he felt his phone going buzz in his pocket. He opened the text and read it. It was from an unknown number and it was about the child. He looked at it for a while and thought hard. He returned his phone to his pocket and could hear John still in the shower. He reached for his scarf, and put it around his neck after he slid his arms into his coat and headed out to the place where the text had said to meet.

Sherlock gotten into the taxi and headed off. He looked out the window and knew this was going to be a trap but he had to do it. To protect the one he loved. A few moments later the taxi stopped and Sherlock walked into the alley-way and had a gun tucked intothe back of his trousers. Just then, he heard the small boy's saw him and rushed over,kneeling down beside him and said "it's alright, you're safe, everything is going to be alright." The small boy nodded and sniffed.

There was a footfall and Holmes Senior said "you have grown, my son."

Sherlock stood up, his eyes wide in fear.

The small boy ran out of the alley-way and ran to the nearest police officer. The officer looked at him and then at a bit of paper. "You are the missing boy," he said.

The boy nodded and said "Mr Sherlock Holmes told me to run."

The officer looked and said "Where is he?"

The boy pointed and pulled the police man to the alley-way, but when they got there Sherlock was gone...with the older man.

The only sign that Sherlock Holmes had been there was a coat and a phone lying on the ground. The police officer took out his radio and called it in, telling the chief to tell Lestrade that Sherlock is missing...and could be in serious trouble.

Lestrade heard over the radio and could hardly believe what he had just heard. "Bring the child in, I will go to Baker Street and tell John...and Mrs Hudson," he said]

The police officer agreed and took hold of the boy's hand and headed for Scotland Yard. When the policeman arrived at Scotland Yard, he handed the coat and mobile phone to the forensics expert for them to try and find out who took Sherlock.

Meanwhile Lestrade ran out of the building and jumped into his car and headed to 221B.

At 221B Baker Street, John Watson was panicking as he tried to phone Sherlock again, for what felt like the hundreth time. He was pacing back back and forth and was scared.

Mrs Hudson watched him. "Don't worry, John, maybe he is on the tube or on the phone!" Before she could finish, someone ran up the stairs.

John turned and smiled. thinking it would be Sherlock, and then looked worried as he saw Greg Lestrade coming in "Greg, what are you doing here? Have you see or heard from Sherlock?"

Greg shook his head. "I am sorry,John, but Sherlock has gone missing, but the little boy has been found!"

John was shocked. "He just got out of hospital and he needs his pain relief meds."

Greg looked concerned and said "his coat and phone were found by a police officer who has taken them to Scotland Yard!"

"Let's go to the station!" John insited. He saw Greg nod and they both hurried down to Greg's car and raced as fast as they could to Scotland Yard.

Meanwhile Sherlock was walking into the house and Holmes Sr was smirking and couldn't wait to start on his plans. He reached into his pocket, and took out a needle which he jabbed into his son's neck.

Sherlock jumped and said "what the...?!" Before he could finish he passed out, falling onto the floor.

Holmes Sr laughed at his son laying on the floor. He clicked his fingers and two men came over. He told the two men to take Sherlock to "the room". The two men looked and grinned as they dragged Sherlock away while Holmes Sr went to his office to celebrate because he finally has his son.

Back at Scotland Yard, Greg and John walked into the office where the police man was waiting and on the table was a plastic bag with Sherlock's belongings. John looked and saw the coat and phone and was really worried. He turned and said "may I see the phone?" Greg Lestrade nodded and John took out Sherlock's phone and saw a lot of miss calls and messages. He unlocked it and scanned it for any ideas as to the identity of whoever had taken Sherlock. Just then he found a message from a unknown number. "Can I use your laptop?" he asked.

"Sure." Greg turned it around on the desk. "John, what you trying to do?"

"I am going to use the number to track and trace, to find the man or woman whom used it," John said, beginning to work while Greg watched him.

Meanwhile back in the outskirts of London, Sherlock slowly opened his eyes and moaned as he tried to get up, but couldn't. He was shocked as he realised he was tied down on the bed, and found that he wasn't wearing his suit. He was wearing nothing but a pink T-string. He looked around and was thinking hard, as he tried to get up again. He saw his hands tightly tied to the bed posts, and so were his feet.

Just then the door opened and a man came in. It was Holmes Sr. Sherlock saw him and said "you know that when John finds out I am missing, he will find a way to save or I will find away to get free!" His voice sounded half asleep, due to the drug he had been injected with.

Holmes Sr laughed and said "come on, son. You know that you are scared of me!" He licked his lips and Sherlock tried to hide the fear, like he always did during encounters with Jim Moritay and other times, when John or his friends or family got into trouble. But Sherlock was scared about this.

Holmes Sr smirked and said "Now let's start this fun." He laughed evily as he leaned down and stroked Sherlock's chest, and then began to stroke down Sherlock's body right to the under wear line.

"Don't touch me...you you bastard!" Sherlock cried.

When he said that, his father slapped him around the face and then said "you are going to pay for that!" That night Holmes Sr slowly got off the bed and untied Sherlock's feet. He watched his son cuddle up and said "I told you!" He slapped Sherlock's backside and walked out.

Sherlock laid there naked and was bruised, bloody and sore. He heard his father voice and closed his eyes, tears building up. He heard the door closed and locked.

Back at Scotland yard John was working, and felt something deep down and knew Sherlock was in pain and was calling out for help. He carried on working and found that the phone couldn't be tracked or traced.

Two years later, Greg and John finally found where Sherlock was being kept. They had found Sherlock's father with help of CCTV footage. They had asked the hired men too but not until John had beat them up for information!

Lestrade locked Holmes Sr in a prison cell, and was wondering how Sherlock was doing in hospital. He looked in the cell and said "I am suprised that John didn't kill you – he nearly did!" Holmes Sr looked up at the small window and didn't say anything. Lestrade kicked the door and walked away.

Meanwhile at St Barts Hopsital, Sherlock was in Resus., and the doctors and nurses were working on Sherlock. In the waiting room, John was pacing back and forth and was scared and angry. But he was also feeling glad that they found him...and found him alive. Although only just... He heard the door and turned and saw it was only Mycroft. He sighed and was going out of his mind.

Mycroft looked at him. "John, you need to calm down, and sit down. This isn't helping anyone. I know you are worried, I am worried too." He turned and looked at the door and was thinking, and hoped that Sherlock would pull through. He slowly sat down on a chair and watched as John walked over and sat down too.

"I should of killed him, Mycroft. Why did you and Greg stop me?"

Mycroft looked and placed his hand on John's shoulder and said "because Greg and I didnt' want you to land in jail."

John looked up and then closed his eyes as he felt tears rolling down his cheeks. He buried his face in his hands and said "I love him so much, Mycroft!"

Mycroft nodded, even though John was not looking. "I know. I know."

Early that morning, Sherlock was rolled out of surgery and into the ICU ward so he could be watched by the medical staff as his wounds were pretty bad. The doctor walked into the waiting room, with a file of Sherlock's wounds and x-rays and scans. "Mr Holmes and Doctor Watson, can you two come to my office?"

When they were in the doctor's office, Mycroft asked "how bad is he, doctor? Is he going to be alright?"

John was thinking and was neverous about Sherlock's injuries and hoped that he will be alright. He was glad Mycroft had asked the question, he did not think he would have been able to himself.

The doctor put the file down on the table, and said "it was touch and go at first, but he will pull through. Where should I start?"

"I know what I saw on his body!" John exlaimed.

Mycroft looked at him for a moment and then said "John is my brother's friend and doctor, so can you let him look at the file." He watched as the doctor held out the file.

John took the file and slowly opened the file and scanned it through, and was shocked by the photos, and scans. He saw Mycroft looking at him. "He has suffered pretty badly," he said. "Sherlock has six broken ribs, a punctured lung, tearing in the lower area, a stab wound, and has been sexually abused in so many ways, whip marks across his back and chest, a black eye, and there is concern about brain damage!"

The doctor nodded. "We have to wait for him to wake up to see if there is any damage to his brain."

Mycroft was in shock and really scared now due to he knew his brother was everything about the brain, and if he has brain damage he wouldn't be himself anymore.

John was scared too. He took a deep breath. "May I go and see him?"

The doctor shook his head. "I am sorry, Doctor Watson, but only the next of kin."

"Let him go," Mycroft said quietly, narrowing his eyes at the doctor.

A few nights later, John was sitting next to Sherlock, and was reading his blogs and news feeds during his turn to sit with him. John looked up now and again to check the vitals and then took Sherlock's hand and held it. "Sherlock, I don't know if you can hear me or not..." He paused, closing his eyes for a moment. "I am begging you, you selfish bastard. If you die here...I will kill you!" He sniffed. "I love you, Sherlock Holmes, please wake up."

The next moring John was resting his head on the bed, still holding Sherlock's hand. Just then the door opened softly, and a worman came in carrying a bag and a coffee.

She looked at John she placed the cup down and bag down. Mrs hudson looked and said "John, dear, it's morning – I brought you something to eat."

John opened his eyes and saw Mrs Hudson standing next to him. "I must have fallen asleep!" He saw his hand still in Sherlock's and was about to let go, when he felt Sherlock squeeze his hand. John looked down at his hand. "Sherlock, are you waking up?" He looked at Sherlock's vitals and then back to Sherlock's face and was hoping Sherlock was waking up.

Sherlock slowly opened his eyes. He blinked once or twice and slowly turned his head "John...Mrs Hudson!" He looked around and discovered he was in an ICU bed.

John opened his eyes wide and said "Sherlock, you spoke and said our names!" Mrs Hudson was smiling too and felt tears building up.

Sherlock looked at John. "Of course I said your names. Where is my brother?" He had looked around and saw no sign of his brother.

John smiled. "That is a great sign." He looked at Mrs Hudson and back to Sherlock, and began to check his pain meds and then hit the button to get a doctor now that Sherlock was awake and talking.

Later that day Sherlock was in CT for a brain scan. He sighed. "I am so bored!" John had his arms folded and bust out into laughter and so did Mycroft. Sherlock raised his eyebrows and said "what is so funny? It is boring in here!"

John shook his head and leaned forward and pressed a button. "Not much longer Sherlock, they just need to be sure."

Later that day Sherlock was sitting up in bed and was reading a newspaper. He heard foot steps, and knew it was John Watson. He looked up and smiled softly. "You look a lot better after a good shower and a shave, John."

John looked at him. "How are you feeling, Sherlock? You can tell me the truth."

Sherlock met his eyes. "I really can't lie to you, John, can I?!"

John sat down by the bed. "No you can't, Sherlock. Will you tell me what your father did to you?"

Sherlock closed the paper ,then sighed sadly as he turned to ohn. He saw John's face and eyes and said "Do you really want to know what he did?!"

John nodded. "If you are ready to talk about it."

Sherlock looked him right in the face. "I was tied to a bed and forced to wear pink underwear and dresses while he took photos, After that he began to touch me." He closed his eyes. "I can still feel him touching and speaking to me..telling me how cute I am, and that I turned out so handsome," John sat there and was thinking and felt anger. Sherlock looked at him and began to speak again. "His lips and tongue licking and sucking. He began to get more rough with his sucking, I can feel his fingers entering me. It always hurt." Sherlock's voice was starting to sound like he was about to cry and he took a breath. "He roughly entered me, going in and out, fast and hard. It hurt so much. I begged him him to stop, but he just laughed and smacked me when I tried to fight back. He beat me and punished me in so m...many ways." He felt tears rolling down his pale and bruised face and he covered his face because he didn't want John to see him cry.

John felt his own eyes watering, and slowly stood up and sat on the hospital bed, next to Sherlock and pulled the detective into his arms. Sherlock didn't pull away and felt John's arms around him, stroking his back. John was crying for Sherlock. John took a breath and said "no-one is ever going to touch or hurt you ever again." Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and clung to John's shirt, hiding his face on his friend's shoulder. John let Sherlock cry onto him and was feeling sad for what he went though.

That afternoon John was watching TV in the room while Sherlock was asleep. The door opened and it was Mycroft to see his young brother. John looked up and said "he has fallen asleep, after he had some pain relief, and something to eat."

Mycroft nodded and said "you can go for a walk and get something to eat and drink."

John stood up and walked over to Mycroft. "Sherlock told me everything and he also cried. Don't wake him, I will not be long." He took his jacket and walked out of the private room

Mycroft sat next to Sherlock and watched him sleep. He closed his eyes. "I am sorry for not coming that often...I had meetings, but you will need to talk to the judge, and we will not let our father get out again."

Two weeks later Sherlock was sitting in the taxi with John ,they where heading back to their flat in Baker Street. Sherlock looked out the window and was thinking about a lot of then turned to John. "Thank you for staying with me in the hospital."

John looked and smiled a little. "It's alright, Sherlock!" He placed his hand on top of Sherlock's. "I will always be here for you!"

That afternoon John slowly opened the door and looked into Sherlock's bedroom and saw Sherlock was asleep. He walked over and placed the cover over him, and kissed him on the forhead. Then he quietly closed the door and walked into the kitchen to make some tea. He looked over when he heard someone and it was Mrs Hudson.

She smiled softly. "How is Sherlock doing?"

"He is resting at the moment; his meds are helping keep the pain under control."

Mrs Hudson looked at John and was thinking then said "do you think Sherlock will be alright, I hope he won't change and go back to his old habits!" She took the kettle from John and flicked the switch.

John smiled slightly. "Sherlock will be alright, he is with friends and also his brother pops in." He watched Mrs Hudson making the tea.

Meanwhile Sherlock shifted a bit and was starting to dream,he heard laugther and cries,which was his cries, and his father laughing. He woke and satt up fully and looked around and found himself in his room at Baker Street. He slowly got out of bed, and heard Mrs Hudson and John talking about things. He put on his nightgown and walked out into the living room. He heard John asking if he had slept okay and nodded. "I did, until I had a bad dream!" He sighed.

John walked over to Sherlock and put his arm around him. "It's alright. You will have bad dreams, but they will soon go." He took a breath and leaned up and kissed Sherlock on the lip..

Sherlock looked and was shocked at first, then he slowly wrapped his arms around John. Mrs hudson looked and was thinking and she smiled softly and slowly left the room to let the two men be alone. John pulled away and looked at Sherlock and said. "Let me take the pain and bad memories away."

Sherlock smiled a little and said "Oh John!" He kissed him again.

Two months later John was sitting in front of his laptop and was doing his blog of the lastest cases and news. He looked over to Sherlock who was standing in front of the window, playing his violin, deep in throught.

Sherlock opened his eyes when he heard a car pulled up. Inside the black car was Mycroft. When he saw his brother he stopped playing. He put his violin down when Mycroft entered the room. "Hello, Mycroft, what brings you here?"

"I came to check on you," Mycroft replied. "And I need to talk to you about the case!"

Sherlock looked at his brother. "You want me to go to court!"

John looked up. "It's about time! It's taken many months for your abusive father to be brought to trial."

Mycroft nodded. "It was due to all the paperwork and the unsolved cases from him."

Sherlock this was true. "When is it?"

"In two days," Mycroft replied.

Two days later Sherlock looked at himself in the mirror and saw John was behind him. Afew moments later Sherlock pulled his coat on. "Let's go, John!"

John smiled softly. "Ready for press waiting outside?" They walked out of the front door and the cameras were flashing as they got into the waiting taxi and headed to the court building. Sherlock was thinking and turned to John. "Thank you for coming with me, John!"

John smiled at him. "You know I will always go with you."

Later that afternoon they sat outside the court room, waiting their turns. Mycroft was in there now, being questioned about the man who was his and Sherlock's father. Mycroft was telling the court about what he knew, and on what had happened in the past. Late that afternoon, the jury came back in and the judge turned to them. "Have have you reached a verdict on which you all agree?" The foreman of the jury stood up. "We have, Your Honour. We find the defendant guilty on all charges of child abuse, rape and sexual assualt, and imprisonment with the intent to do harm." The judge agreed and passed sentence and told the police to take Holmes Sr down to the cells.

That evening Sherlock heard John in the shower and smiled as he walked in to the bathroom. He removed his clothes and sneaked into the shower and wrapped his arms around John's waist. John looked down and saw Sherlock's arms around his waist and looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Sherlock, what you doing?!"

Sherlock kissed John on the neck and whispered "I love you, John."

John turned. "Oh God...yes, Sherlock, I love you too!"

Sherlock looked at John and said "Let's get out of the shower, and into the bedroom where we would be more comfortable." They got out of the shower and went into the bedroom.

That evening Mrs Hudson came up the stairs with some snacks. When she heard the banging of the bed against the wall, and very faint moans coming from Sherlock's bedroom, she blushed deeply and left the snack for them and headed back down the stairs to the kitchen with a smile on her face. She knew the two will be alright now.


End file.
